Tugas Pertama
by ambudaff
Summary: Hidupmu selalu dalam bahaya. Saling menjagalah! Tugas pertama Harry dalam Triwizard dengan modifikasi ala Temeraire xD


**TUGAS PERTAMA**

 _Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, Charles Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, dan tokoh-tokoh yang bisa kaukenali, merupakan milik **JK Rowling.**_

 _Friendship, rate T_

 _Inspirasi dari seri Temeraire – **Naomi Novik** , tetapi tidak sampai berupa crossover_

HPNN

"Harry, temui aku tengah malam nanti di pondokku. Pakai jubah ini." **1)**

Setengah dua belas malam Harry mengerudungkan Jubah Gaib, melewati beberapa anak yang masih terbangun di ruang rekreasi tak terlihat, dan keluar dari asrama Gryffindor. Keluar dari kastil, menuju pondok Hagrid.

Diketuknya pintu pondok Hagrid, yang segera dibukakan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya segera pada Hagrid.

"Ikut aku, jangan bicara, dan tutupi tubuhmu dengan jubah itu," sahut Hagrid, membuka pintu pondoknya dan melangkah ke dalam kegelapan malam. Harry bergegas mengikutinya.

Hagrid ternyata menjemput Madame Maxime dulu, kemudian berjalan mengelilingi tepi Hutan Terlarang sampai kastil dan danau tak terlihat lagi. Harry mendengar sesuatu: beberapa orang berteriak-teriak, orang-orang berlarian, dan gerung keras memekakkan telinga...

...naga!

Harry menghitung, ada empat ekor naga di situ, berbeda-beda bentuk dan ketinggiannya, tetapi kesemuanya sedang dalam keadaan marah. Minimal, waspada. Keempatnya sedang dalam posisi duduk, tetapi seperti sedang menjaga sesuatu. Seperti—induk ayam sedang mengerami telurnya, dan siap menyerang siapapun yang berniat mengganggu.

Paling sedikit tigapuluh penyihir—tujuh atau delapan untuk tiap naga—sedang bekerja keras menenangkan makhluk-makhluk penyembur api itu. Salah satunya menoleh, dan menyeringai begitu melihat Hagrid datang.

"Diam di situ saja, Hagrid," sahutnya, masih terus berusaha menenangkan salah satu naga—yang terbesar, hitam, dengan ekor dipenuhi sesuatu seperti paku-paku.

Harry segera mengenalinya, itu tentu Charlie Weasley!

Dia bersama penyihir-penyihir lain memegang tali-tali pengendali yang menegang—naga-naga yang terus-menerus memberontak, sesekali bahkan salah satunya menyemburkan api!

"Kukira sudah saatnya memakai Mantra Bius," salah satu penyihir berteriak mengatasi gerungan naga-naga itu, ketika terdengar suara yang dikenali Harry.

"Tidak usah," sahutnya. Dumbledore ternyata.

Segera wajah-wajah penyihir-penyihir berubah sumringah, seperti terlepas dari beban. Harry mengikuti pandang mereka, penasaran.

Dumbledore seperti tak menghiraukan kehadiran Hagrid—dan kemudian juga Madame Maxime, tetapi terus berjalan ke tengah arena, ke tengah-tengah keempat naga itu.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Seperti campuran antara gerungan, geraman, desisan, malah sesaat Harry mengira Dumbledore seperti akan mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya.

Baru Harry menyadari: Dumbledore sedang bercakap dengan naga-naga itu!

Seketika Harry merasakan perubahan suasana: tali-tali kendali dan rantai-rantai tidak tertarik keras, otot-otot para naga tak terlihat tegang, bahkan dua di antara naga itu duduk berbaring dengan santai mendengarkan apa kata Dumbledore, sambil sesekali mendengus mengeluarkan uap dari hidung—tapi bukan semburan api. Sesekali mereka juga mengeluarkan gerungan, geraman, desisan, malah seperti bunyi kaing anjing.

Harry hanya mengerti Parseltongue, dan walau ada yang mengatakan bahwa naga itu sekeluarga dengan reptil—dengan demikian keluarga jauh dari ular, ia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Lagipula, sudah tengah malam. Sebentar lagi Sirius akan muncul di Ruang Rekreasi. Akan lebih baik jika Harry bergegas meninggalkan pertemuan para naga ini.

HPNN

Hari-hari Harry berikutnya suram sekali. Ron masih memusuhinya, penjelasan Sirius tentang Karkaroff, dan yang tak kalah memusingkan: tugas pertama Triwizard-nya itu naga! Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nanti sebagai tugas pertama, tapi apapun tugasnya, berhadapan dengan naga itu bukan main-main!

Hermione menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa sekolah tak mungkin memberikan tugas yang membahayakan jiwa, namun Harry juga mengingatkannya dengan fakta bahwa Triwizard lama tak dilaksanakan karena ada korban jiwa!

Harry hanya ingat bahwa Madame Maxime hadir pada pertemuan naga itu, begitu pula Karkaroff, dengan demikian Fleur dan Viktor pasti sudah tahu dan bersiap-siap. Hanya Cedric yang belum tahu, dan itu tak adil. Ia memberitahunya, dan rasa suram itu berkurang walau hanya sedikit.

HPNN

Hari Tugas Pertama tiba. Mereka menuju tepian Hutan Terlarang, dan di sana sudah dibangun tribun untuk para penonton. Keempat peserta tidak diarahkan ke sana tetapi langsung masuk ke tenda, tertutup.

Tak berapa lama Dumbledore, Bagman, dan Crouch Jr memasuki tenda diikuti Madame Maxime dan Karkaroff. Bagman membawa sebuah kantung kulit.

"Tugas kalian berkaitan dengan naga," Bagman memulai, "dan sebagaimana telah dibacakan saat sebelum memasukkan nama di Piala Api, tak ada pengunduran diri dalam tugas." Bagman menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan tugas ini akan mengubah hidup kalian selamanya."

Bagman membuka kantung kulitnya. Di dalamnya ada empat bulatan seperti telur, dengan angka-angka. Bagman mengaduk keempatnya, lalu mengarahkan kantungnya pada Fleur. "Wanita duluan."

Fleur memasukkan tangannya yang gemetar ke dalam kantung, dan mengeluarkan telur dengan tulisan angka 2. Berikutnya, Viktor. Telur bertuliskan nomer 3. Cedrid mengeluarkan nomer 1, dan itu hanya menyisakan telur nomer 4 untuk Harry.

"Nah," Bagman melipat kantungnya yang sudah kosong, menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, "mari kita langsung bertemu dengan para ibu."

Ibu?

"Ibu naga tentu saja," Bagman melanjutkan, seolah menawab pertanyaan di kepala mereka. Setengah menggiring, ia mengarahkan keempat peserta keluar dari tenda, langsung menuju arena. Di tengah arena, sudah duduk mendekam empat ekor naga mengerikan, memandang keempat peserta dengan waspada.

Tapi tatapan para naga itu langsung berubah jadi tatapan bersahabat ketika Dumbledore maju dan menyapa keempat naga itu dengan gerungan. Dumbledore berbicara lagi pada mereka sama seperti yang didengar Harry beberapa hari lalu. Keempat naga itu mendadak berdiri, meninggalkan kepulan debu. Lalu mundur beberapa langkah, dan kembali duduk mendekam seperti tadi.

Di tempat tadi keempat ibu naga itu mendekam, tertinggal masing-masing sebutir telur.

Dumbledore mengangguk memberi isyarat pada keempat peserta untuk mengambil posisi sesuai nomer undian. Cedric, Fleur, Victor, terakhir Harry.

"Pertama-tama, kuperkenalkan dulu. Naga di hadapan Mr Diggory itu adalah seekor Moncong-Pendek-Swedia."

Naga itu menggeram. Cedric membungkuk sedikit, dan Harry tiba-tiba merasa seperti berada di hadapan seekor Hippogriff dengan ukuran jauh lebih besar.

"Madamoiselle Delacour," Dumbledore mengarahkan Fleur pada naga di hadapannya, "Dia adalah seekor Naga Hijau-Wales."

Fleur memberi hormat selayaknya berhadapan dengan seorang bangsawan Prancis, dan naga di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama—setidaknya sepertinya sama.

Dumbledore berjalan ke depan Viktor, "Dan yang berada di depan Mr Krum adalah seekor Bola Api Cina," dan Dumbledore juga menambahkan beberapa kata bahasa Cina yang tidak dimengerti Harry, namun sepertinya itu adalah titel kehormatan naga itu, karena setelah Viktor membungkuk memberi hormat, naga itu berdiri hingga terlihat tinggi sekali, kemudian menyatukan kedua kaki depannya dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Menjura.

"Terakhir, Mr Potter," sahut Dumbledore, "yang berada di hadapanmu adalah Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria."

Saat Harry membungkuk di hadapan naga itu, sekilas kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata besar naga itu. Tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti ada gelombang pikiran masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

' _Kau akan membesarkan anakku. Aku percaya padamu, naluriku berkata kau akan mempertaruhkan bahkan nyawamu untuk menjaganya. Jaga ia baik-baik, dan aku tahu ia juga akan menjagamu. Beri ia nama Maja_."

Gelombang pikiran itu lenyap begitu ia menegakkan diri lagi, dan ia melihat bahwa ibu naga di hadapannya juga menegakkan badannya. Mendadak pandangan matanya seperti diarahkan lagi untuk menatap kedua mata besar itu, dan ia mendapati pandangan mata bersahabat. Seperti—seperti ia menatap mata Mrs Weasley. Sorot mata keibuan.

Dumbledore kemudian berbicara lagi, "Jadi, tugas pertama bagi para peserta adalah menetaskan telur-telur ini. Tidak perlu dilakukan apa-apa, karena keempat telur ini sudah mengeras, kukira bahkan mungkin sore ini saja sudah bisa menetas. Jika kalian mengingat pelajaran yang sudah pernah diberikan di kelas," Harry kebingungan karena ia belum pernah mendapatkan pelajaran pemeliharaan naga, "naga yang menetas di luar asuhan ibunya, akan membangun ikatan batin dengan orang pertama yang dipercayainya. Jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan ini. Jadi, selain memberinya makan, merawatnya secara fisik, kalian juga harus mengajarinya: kehidupan manusia, kalau dia suka membaca, ajari membaca, kalau dia suka bergerak di alam bebas, ajak berkelana di alam—" Harry tiba-tiba membayangkan dirinya bermain Quidditch di atas seekor naga, "jadi, silakan bawa telurnya, dan selamat menetaskan!"

Jadi, ini maknanya ucapan Bagman tadi: tugas ini akan mengubah hidupmu?

Harry berjalan perlahan menuju telurnya. Kembali ia menatap Naga Ekor Berduri di hadapannya, dan lagi-lagi gelombang pikiran itu memenuhi kepalanya. _'Kukira ia akan segera menetas. Jaga dirinya, dan jaga dirimu juga. Dari apa katanya,_ ' Naga itu mengisyaratkan Dumbledore, _'hidupmu berbahaya. Saling menjagalah kalian!'_

Entah apa yang mendorongnya mendekati naga mengerikan itu, naluriah saja ia memeluk moncongnya. Seperti—memeluk seorang ibu.

Baru tersadar ia saat ia melihat ketiga peserta lain tidak ada yang melakukan hal yang sama. Ada rasa canggung, tapi sekilas ia melihat garis mulut naga itu seperti tersenyum.

Otomatis ia juga tersenyum.

Ketiga peserta lain sudah mengambil telur masing-masing dan berjalan menuju tenda. Ketiga naga yang lain sudah berdiri dan berjalan berdebam-debam menuju tempat mereka tadi malam beristirahat. Harry sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih telurnya, juga ibu naga di hadapannya juga sudah berbalik badan siap berdebam pergi, ketika ia mendengar sesuatu.

Suara gemerisik.

Pelan awalnya.

Lalu mulai jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Telur dihadapannya mulai menampakkan retakan.

Harry menarik tangannya. Tidak jadi mengambil telurnya. Tersihir oleh retakan yang semakin melebar, jelas terlihat. Suaranya juga terdengar semakin keras.

.

.

.

.

.

PLUK!

Satu potongan retakannya meletup membuka, disusul beberapa potongan retakan lain, terllihat jelas disundul oleh sesuatu dari dalam sana. Refleks Harry mendekat, tapi sudut matanya sempat melihat si ibu naga sedikit menjauh dengan berat hati.

Harry mengerti. Harus ia yang terlihat pertama kali.

Ditunggunya hingga semua retakannya terbuka, dan naga kecil imut itu muncul berselaput lendir.

' _Maja_.'

Sejenak Harry tak mengerti, tapi beberapa detik kemudian intelegensianya terkumpul. "Namamu Maja," sahut Harry, "Hallo, apa kabar? Namaku Harry!"

' _Arry_!'

Harry mengangguk.

' _Lapar_!'

Harry menjulurkan tangannya, meraih bayi naga itu. Dengan ujung jubahnya, dilapnya lendir-lendir yang menutupi makhluk unyu itu. Dipangkunya—berat juga! Padahal kan baru menetas!

Harry berdiri, memangku bayi naga itu. "Kita ke dapur. Minta makanan."

Dan bayi naga itu melingkar di pangkuannya.

Harry melangkah, tapi berhenti sejenak. Menoleh ke belakang, terlihat olehnya garis senyum lebar, dan kepala besar itu mengangguk.

Harry kembali melangkah pasti: menuju dapur.

 **FIN**

AN:

1) Harry Potter dan Piala Api, hlm 391

Sebetulnya ada niat juga menulis hingga tugas kedua dan tugas ketiga dengan Harry bersama Maja. Tapi... entah kapan bisa nulisnya xD Jadi, ini dibikin tamat aja dulu, nanti kalau udah muncul mood-nya, baru disambung lagi. Ehehe. Ehehe xD


End file.
